Hold Me In Your Arms
by InspiredByDaydreams
Summary: Caroline's heart is broken, but who will help her fix it? A Vampire Diaries one shot :)


**Hold Me In Your Arms**

_A Klaroline one shot. I haven't based around an episode, it's just something that's popped into my head. I hope you like it. It's a bit rough, but hey it's my first one shot ever, practice makes perfect! ;)_

How could Tyler do this to her? How could he leave her, for Hayley? That stupid were-slut who has zero fashion sense! She could feel him slipping away, feel their spark going from the moment Hayley stepped into town. She broke down, tears rolled down her face, she couldn't cope. Her heart had been ripped out and broken into millions of tiny pieces, the cracks couldn't be put together. She was broken, and Tyler was to blame.

What could she do? Who could she call? She contemplated calling Stefan, but he's already got too much on his plate with Elena and her humanity being switched. Damon's a definite no. That leaves Matt, Bonnie and Klaus. _Wait, why Klaus? Why did I even think about him?! _Caroline thinks to herself. He's irritating and he's the one who made Tyler a hybrid. Tyler was under his command and all the dreadful things he did and will probably do! She can't call him.

_But aren't you the one who told him that if someone is capable of love, is capable of being saved? Maybe you should save him! _What is her brain saying! No she can't, like Klaus. No. It's not happening. It's settled, she calls Bonnie.

Bonnie answers straight away, "Hey Care, what's up?" That's it, she can't hold her tears back. She can't stop them from streaming down her face.

"It's T-Tyler. H-he cheated on m-me with Hay-Hayley!" sobs Caroline.

"What! Ok, I'm coming over. I'm bringing your favourite food and we're going to watch some soppy films and we're going to think of ways to murder him ok?!" Bonnie responds. She's shocked. Her best friend loved Tyler, she they would be together forever. They were meant to be! Bonnie doesn't wait for a reply from Caroline, she hangs up and makes her way over to Caroline's, but stops by the shops to get Caroline's favourite chocolate and marshmallows.

Just before Bonnie gets to Caroline's, Klaus spots her. Uh-oh, he can't see her. Too late, he's standing in front of her.

"Oh sweet little Bonnie, I need a word with you." He demands.

"As you can see, Klaus, I have things to do and whatever you need will have to wait." Is her response.

"What could be more important than talking to me little witch?"

"That's none of your business Klaus, and like I said, it will have to wait."

"What's in the bag Bonnie?"

"Why? What does it matter to you?"

"Is that Caroline's favourite comfort food? What's wrong? What's happened to Caroline?" He shouts in her face and he grabs her by the shoulders roughly and shakes her.

"Klaus, if she wanted you to know, she would've told you. Actually, no she wouldn't. Let go of me. Don't force me to use magic. I'm already pissed off, to say the least."

"Bonnie, please tell me. Please. What's wrong with Caroline? Is she hurt?"

"You could say that. She's hurt, she's broken and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What do you mean she's broken?!"

"I'm not telling you. Look, Caroline is waiting for me. Please can I go?"

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that-"

"-I don't care what you think, I'm coming with you. I know you don't like me, but I care about Caroline."

Bonnie doesn't reply. Everyone knows Klaus loves Caroline, it's just a little surprising hear him speak with so much compassion for her. Oh why did she have to be the one he fell for? The last 5 minutes of the journey to Caroline's was silent. Her best friend is going to kill her. She knocks on the door, and she could feel Klaus getting impatient. Caroline opens the door and smile, but her face drops when she sees Klaus. She turns to Bonnie. "What is he doing here?"

"Oh come on love, it's not her fault. I caught her at the wrong moment." She turns to her best friend and raises an eyebrow.

"It's true, I haven't told him anything, he just saw the food and knew something was wrong."

"So tell me sweetheart, who's hurt you? I can wring their neck and pull their heart out." Oh Klaus, he said the wrong words and he could tell. Caroline's face drops and a tear rolls down her cheek. He cups her face in his hands and slowly wipes the tears from her face. Caroline gives him a small smile and lets them both in. Klaus doesn't need to know, but part of her is glad he's here.

Bonnie enters the kitchen and goes to the fridge. She grabs the strawberries and melts the chocolate while Caroline and Klaus decide on a film to watch.

"How about The Notebook?" she asks. Klaus knows it's not really a question, whatever has Caroline upset hurts him. He wants to know, to compel it out of her, but he knows it's wrong. But seeing her cry breaks his heart. He doesn't know what to do. But instead of asking her, he teases her.

"Love, how about something not so romantic and soppy?" he smirks.

"Klaus, that wasn't a question. We're watching The Notebook and that's final." She turns to him and realises he was kidding. She knows Klaus is only trying to make her smile. Bonnie enters the room with the food and they all take a seat. As the movie starts, Bonnie feels uncomfortable with Caroline and Klaus. She gets up and hugs Caroline. "Hey, I'm going. Dad just text. I'll be back later ok?"

Caroline looks up and gives Bonnie the puppy dog face. "Ok, fine. I'll speak to you later." Bonnie leaves and Caroline looks at Klaus. He meets her gaze and pats the seat next to him. She reluctantly gets up and sits beside him. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" Caroline turns to him and shakes her head. "What happened?"

"Tyler and Hayley happened."

"What? How could he do that to you? If he was still sired to me, he would never have hurt you Caroline. Never. I can promise you that." He whispers the last bit and holds her tightly in his arms.

"I don't know Klaus. I just don't know." She rests her head against his chest and he runs his hands through her hair. _I'm going to murder Tyler when I get the chance. In fact, I'll murder both Tyler and Hayley. _He keeps his thoughts to himself, but he knows he can't hurt them; Caroline would only hate him more. Except, at the minute, she's fine. He tries to take a peek at her and notices she's asleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. He carries her in his arms and she wraps her arms round his neck. A grin spreads across his face and he takes her to her bedroom. He tucks her into bed and plants a kiss on her forehead. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met Caroline. One day, Caroline you'll let me love you. One day." He turns to leave but Caroline grabs his hand.

"Stay. Please, Klaus," she whispers. He turns towards her and meets her stare. She's asking him to stay, she's asking him to comfort her. He takes his jacket and shoes off, and wraps his arms around her. He protects her. She lifts her head, and whispers "thank you" and before she knows what's happening, she loses control and kisses him. The kiss becomes hungry, desperate. Their tongues touch and a spark runs through them both. Caroline pulls away, and Klaus smirks with his twinkling eyes. "I don't think you realise how long I've wanted to do that," is all he says. She smiles back and falls back to sleep on his chest. He pulls the cover and watches her as she dreams peacefully while holding her in his arms.


End file.
